


Teacher!Hetalia X Student!Reader Lemons

by XJustForFanFicsx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx
Summary: Hetalia Academy is a high school of many handsome teachers. You are a senior there and you've had this crush on one of your teachers ever since freshman year. Little do you know, that teacher has feelings for you too. The only thing holding you two back is the fact that you are his student and he is your teacher. It's only a matter of who makes a move first, intentional or not.Things you need to know about this fan fiction collection:1. This collection will include 20 different characters: England, Spain, France, Prussia, America, Russia, Denmark, Canada, Finland, Switzerland, Estonia, Sweden, Romano, Greece, Japan, Poland, Italy, Austria, China, and Germany.2. Each character will have his own story.3. Every character's story will be a lemon.





	1. Caught [Teacher!England X Student!Reader] Lemon

You were at home on your laptop working on a dirty digital drawing of you and your English teacher Arthur Kirkland or Mr. Kirkland as you would call him at school. You had a major crush on Mr. Kirkland ever since freshman year at Hetalia Academy. Now you were a senior and your feelings for Mr. Kirkland had begun to overflow so you needed some way to vent it out. And drawing him and you was your way of venting out. You looked across your room at your alarm clock which read 2:00 AM. 'So it's already this late, huh. I should probably head to bed now. I do have school tomorrow after all.' You thought to yourself. You closed your laptop, forgetting to close out of the window of your drawing. You then changed into your pajamas, climbed into bed, closed your eyes and fell asleep right away. Your alarm clock went off at 6:00 AM which you turned off and went back to bed thinking you had plenty of time to sleep because you didn't have to be at school until 8:00 AM. When you woke up again, it was 7:55 AM. 'Crap! I overslept! Mr. Kirkland is going to be so mad at me for being late to his class!' You thought to yourself as you started to get ready for school as fast as you could. Then you got into your car and rushed to school. You ended up being 10 minutes late to class. Opening the door slowly, you walked inside Mr. Kirkland's classroom. He stopped writing on the board and looked at you when you came in.

"Miss (y/n), you know that if you come to my class late I need to see you after school. Anyways please turn to page 101 in your textbook and follow along." Mr. Kirkland said to you as many of your classmates snickered.

"Yes sir." You said quietly as you took your seat and flipped to page 101 like Mr. Kirkland told you to do.

~Time Skip: After School~

The bell to end the last class of the day had just rang and everyone sighed with relief and headed home except for you. Instead, you walked over to Mr. Kirkland's classroom. When you got there, you knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Kirkland's voice sounded through the door and you opened it. You went to your usual seat and put your laptop case and backpack down before sitting down. After you sat down, Mr. Kirkland got up from his desk and walked up to your desk and leaned on it.

"So what's your reason for being late today, (y/n)?" Mr. Kirkland asked you.

"I overslept." You replied with your head down, refusing to look Mr. Kirkland in the face.

"Just don't let this happen again. You're free to go home now." Mr. Kirkland sighed. You looked up at him puzzled.

"That's it? I don't have to stay for detention?" You asked him. He leaned in closer and looked you in the eyes.

"Don't tell anyone, especially my other students, but you're my favorite student." Mr. Kirkland told you. You gave him a puzzled look.

"Why am I your favorite student?" You asked Mr. Kirkland.

"You get the best grades in this class and you don't cause trouble when you're in my classroom." Mr. Kirkland responded. Even though that's all that came out of his mouth, you felt like he left something out.

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

I couldn't tell (y/n) the real reason why she's my favorite student. The real reason (y/n) is my favorite student is because I have feelings for her. Ever since I had her in my class as a freshman, I fell in love with her. She makes my day just by showing up in my class. If I told her I love her, she might think I'm creepy. After all, I am several years older than her and I'm her teacher on top of that.

~End of Arthur's P.O.V.~

You raised an eyebrow at Mr. Kirkland before grabbing your backpack and headed towards the door. Before you left, you looked back at Mr. Kirkland and smiled.

"Oh and I won't tell anyone I'm your favorite student. I wouldn't want anyone to get jealous." You said before you opened the door and left. You went to the parking lot, got into your car and drove home. When you got home, you went to your room, put your things on the bed, closed and locked the door.

"Okay now to work on my digital drawing of me and Mr. Kirkland." You said as you went to your bed and realized that your laptop case was missing. 'Oh crap! I must have left it in Mr. Kirkland's classroom! He has probably already left and locked the room too. Oh well, I'll get it tomorrow when I go to school.' You said to yourself inside your head. Meanwhile at school, Mr. Kirkland had just finished grading worksheets and was about to leave the and lock the classroom when he noticed your laptop case was still next to your desk. He went over to it and picked it up. He started battling against himself internally whether or not to open your case and look through your laptop. Eventually curiosity won him over and he convinced himself that it was his "duty" as a teacher to make sure you were doing your school work and not looking up inappropriate things. He unzipped your case and got out your laptop and opened it up. The screen turned on and your unfinished digital drawing of him and you naked doing it doggie style in the classroom appeared on the screen. He just stared at the screen, utterly shocked. He had no idea you were such a good artist or that you thought of him in that way and it made him strangely happy... and horny.

"Shit! I can't go home like this." Mr. Kirkland said under his breath. He walked to the door and locked it and went back to your open laptop, dropped his pants and underwear and started to jack off to your drawing.

"Ngh (y/n), no more!" Mr. Kirkland moaned as he began to pump his length faster and harder, causing him to get closer to climaxing.

"(y-y/n), I'm gonna cum! A-ah!" Mr. Kirkland moaned out at he shot his load all over your laptop screen. He panted for a while before pulling his pants back up and grabbing a ton of tissues to wipe your screen as clean as he could before putting it back into the case, zipping it back up.

"I better take this home with me so no one else sees this." Mr. Kirkland said to himself out loud as he gathered his things together along with your laptop case, locked the door to the classroom and went home.

~Time Skip: The Next Day~

You got to school early today to avoid embarrassing yourself again. You walked into Mr. Kirkland's classroom to find your laptop case on top of your desk. He looked up and smiled at you.

"You left that here yesterday. Oh and I need to see you after school again." Mr. Kirkland said as you sat down. You looked at him puzzled.

"Why? I thought you said I was off the hook." You said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're not in trouble, it's about something else." He said as his face seemed to turn a light shade of pink. You looked at him even more puzzled but then shrugged it off as your imagination. The bell rang and the rest of the students arrived and class began.

~Time Skip: After School~

You went to Mr. Kirkland's classroom after your last class of the day. You knocked on his door and he opened it like he was waiting for you right behind the door. He then closed the door and locked it after you stepped inside.

"So Mr. Kirkland, why did you want to see me after school if I'm not in trouble?" You asked your English teacher.

"Please call me Arthur, love." He responded which made you kind of confused.

"Umm, okay. Then Arthur, why did you want to see me after school?" You asked again.

"I saw your drawing of us on your laptop." Arthur said as your face turned a bright red.

"Umm Arthur, I-"

"I had no idea you felt the same way about me as I do about you. I love you (y/n)." Arthur interrupted you as he walked up to you, gently grabbed your chin, and kissed you on the lips. Your eyes widened in surprise but then you closed them as you melted into the kiss. Arthur ran his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for entrance which you granted. Yours and Arthur's tongues fought for dominance, and you eventually lost. He began to explore his new territory, leaving no part of your wet cavern untouched. Unfortunately, you both needed air and broke the kiss. Both of you panted as you looked into Arthur's emerald eyes as he looked into your (e/c) eyes. You couldn't believe it. Your English teacher that you've had a crush on all throughout high school just kissed you! Suddenly, you felt something poking your inner thigh and it was getting bigger. You looked down and saw a growing bulge in Arthur's pants. You blushed when you saw that Arthur was getting turned on and it made you strangely happy and started to turn you on as well. You reached down and grabbed Arthur's clothed erection and started rubbing it.

"A-ah (y-y/n)." Arthur moaned your name, making you even more turned on. You continued to rub Arthur's erection through his pants as you grew a little wet in you lower regions.

"(y/n) t-take them off, please." Arthur breathed out. You obeyed, unbuckling his belt, and unbuttoning the button on his pants. Then you looked up at him seductively as you took his pant zipper in your teeth and unzipped it. You then yanked his pants down along with his English flag boxers as his erection sprung up. He was a lot bigger than you thought he would be. You stared at his Big Ben for a while then started to teasingly lick up and down his shaft before taking his length into your mouth and started sucking and bobbing your head. You had to ignore your gag reflex when the tip of his penis hit the back of your throat. Arthur grabbed your (h/c) hair and moaned out your name. Shortly after, he started to swell and twitch in your mouth. Even though you were a virgin, you knew that was a sign he was about to cum. What he said next confirmed that.

"Ngh, (y/n)! I'm going to cum! A-ah!" Arthur moaned as he bucked his hips and released his semen in your mouth. You took him out of your mouth as you swallowed all of the musky yet oddly tasty semen. Even though he had just ejaculated, he was still hard and you were wet from giving him head. Arthur started to take off his shirt and tie, revealing his well toned chest. You started to drool a little.

"Like what you see, love?" He asked you in a seductive way.

"Yes, very much. You put my drawing to shame." You nodded as he pinned you against a student desk and kissed you deeply and passionately while grinding his bare erection against your soaked clothed entrance. He began to undress you until you were naked like him. He then started to play with your breasts, earning several quiet moans from you.

"You can be as loud as you want. No one is here anymore but us." Arthur whispered in your ear as he squeezed your breasts lightly making you moan loudly. He smirked and started to trail one of his hands from your breasts, down your stomach, and down to your entrance and inserted a finger inside of you, making you gasp at the new sensation.

"A-Arthur!" You moaned his name as he began to pump his finger inside of you. He gradually added more fingers until he had 4 fingers inside of you. You were a moaning mess by now and wanted more of him.

"A-Arthur I want you inside of me." You pleaded. Arthur stopped pumping his fingers and took them out of your soaked entrance and looked deeply into your (e/c) eyes with his emerald ones.

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt a lot at first." He told you as you shook your head.

"I don't care. I want you now." You said in a demanding tone as you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck.

"Okay, but we should probably move to my desk. There's more room." Arthur said as he picked you up bridal style and gently placed you on top of his desk.

"Are you ready (y/n)?" Arthur asked you as he positioned himself at your entrance and you nodded for him to start. He then began to slowly push the tip of his penis into your entrance as you squeaked a little from the pain as his length stretched your walls apart. You were fighting the tears threatening to leave your eyes. Arthur stopped when he reached your hymen or virgin wall.

"This is going to be the most painful part. Are you sure you want to continue?" Arthur asked you with concern written all over his face.

"Yes, I'm sure. We've already come this far." You said, trying to smile through the pain. Arthur reached up and caressed your cheek gently.

"Okay then. Here I go." He said as he thrust his hips once, causing him to break past your virgin wall. You yelped in pain as the tears started to stream down your cheeks and you clawed at his back, drawing a little blood. Arthur continued to push into you slowly until he was all the way in. He then waited for you to adjust to his presence inside you while wiping away your tears with his thumb. Soon the pain turned into itching desire.

"You can move now." You told Arthur who nodded and started thrusting at a medium pace. Both of you exchanged moans for a while before you started to get unsatisfied with Arthur's pace.

"Mmn Arthur, you can move faster now." You said. Arthur then sped up his pace, going deeper and harder. He ended up hitting your g-spot which made you moan much louder than before.

"A-Arthur hit there again!" You yelled out and Arthur nodded, aiming for that spot again. He hit your g-spot every single time which sent you over the edge as you felt a coil build up in your stomach and Arthur's penis started twitching inside of you.

"(y/n), I'm going to cum!" Arthur announced as his thrusts became more frantic.

"I am too." You said as you held onto Arthur as he thrust into you. Arthur thrust one more time as he moaned loudly and released his semen into you as the coil in your stomach burst and you released your juices at the same time. Both of you panted for a while. Arthur pulled out of you. He then gathered your clothes and handed them to you before grabbing his own and started to get dressed again and you did the same.

"You're now mine and I'm yours from now on. But don't tell anyone this happened between the two of us since romantic relationships between students and teachers are forbidden. It's still Mr. Kirkland during school, okay?" He said to you and you nodded you head.

"Of course I won't tell anyone, Arthur." You said as you smiled and winked at your English teacher who came up close to you and pecked you on the lips.

"I love you (y/n)." Arthur said as he cupped your face in his hands, lowering his head a little and pressed his forehead against yours.

"I love you too Arthur." You said as you wrapped your hands around the back of Arthur's neck, smiling. Your dream to be with your English teacher had come true.


	2. Te Amo Mucho [Teacher!Spain X Student!Reader] Lemon

You were about to begin senior year at Hetalia Academy and it was time to sign up for classes. You had to take one more foreign language class in order to graduate. The last time you had a foreign language class was in freshman year when you had Spanish with Señor Carriedo. That class was very fun and the teacher was very, very handsome. Many girls had a crush on Señor Carriedo and you were one of them. You went online to sign up for Spanish with Señor Carriedo. You desperately hoped Señor Carriedo's class was still open. Since he is such a good teacher and so many students like him, his class fills up quick. Fortunately, there was one more spot left and you hurried to get that spot reserved.

~Antonio's P.O.V.~

I was at home on my computer to see who had signed up for my class so far. It had only been 30 minutes since the enroll for classes option on the school website became available, and my class was already full. I scrolled through the names on my class list, and I saw (y/n)'s name on there. She was the last student to enroll in my class. I was so happy when I saw that (y/n) was going to be in my class this semester. I love (y/n) as a student and romantically. Yes, I have a crush on my student (y/n). I know it's a bit creepy but she's just so stunningly beautiful, has a great personality, and she did really well in my class. I'm really looking forward to teaching Spanish class this semester.

~Time Skip (End of Antontio's P.O.V.)~

It was your first day of senior year at Hetalia Academy and you headed to first period which was Spanish with Señor Carriedo. You walked into Señor Carriedo's classroom and the Spaniard was sitting at his desk dressed in his matador uniform, waiting for all his students to arrive. You remembered he wore his matador uniform on special occasions and the semester's first day of classes. You loved the way his uniform hugged his body, showing off all his muscles. You were the first one to step foot in his classroom. Señor Carriedo saw you come in and smiled at you.

"¡Hola (y/n)! It's been a while since I've had you in my class. Freshman year, no?" Señor Carriedo greeted you and you smiled at him.

"Hola Señor Carriedo. Sí, I was a freshman last time I had you." You greeted him back.

"You know, when I saw your name on my class list for this year, I was really happy. I've really missed having you in my class all these years. You were a great student." Señor Carriedo complimented you which made you blush a little.

"Aww gracias! I missed having you as a teacher. Of all the high school teachers I've had here at Hetalia Academy, you were always my favorite." You complimented Señor Carriedo back. He smiled back and seemed to blush a little.

"Was I really? Well anyways class is going to start soon so pick a seat wherever you want." Señor Carriedo said. You sat down in the front row in the middle, closest to Señor Carriedo's desk. Just then, the bell rang as the rest of the students came into the classroom and Señor Carriedo started the lesson.

"¡Hola clase! Me llamo es Señor Carriedo. What does that translate as?" Señor Carriedo asked the class. Immediately, your hand shot up and Señor Carriedo pointed at you.

"That means 'Hi class! My name is Mr. Carriedo.' in English." You said confidently. Señor Carriedo smiled and gave you a small round of applause.

"¡Correcto, muy bien! Now let's start the lesson on Spanish pronouns. Turn to page número uno in your textbook." Señor Carriedo said as he flipped open his teacher's edition textbook.

~Time Skip~

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Just as you were about to leave the classroom, Señor Carriedo stopped you.

"Oh (y/n), there's something I wanted to talk to you about." He called from his desk. You turned around to face the handsome Spanish teacher.

"¿Sí, Señor Carriedo? What is it?" You asked him. Señor Carriedo motioned for you to come up to his desk.

"(y/n), I was wondering if you would like to be my student TA. Would you like to?" Señor Carriedo asked you as your face lit up. Being Señor Carriedo's student TA would mean that you would get to spend time after school with your teacher crush all alone every school day helping him with academic things.

"Of course! I would love to be your student TA!" You practically screamed. Señor Carriedo chuckled at your enthusiasm.

"¡Excelente! Gracias (y/n). Go ahead on to your next class. I'll see you here after school." Señor Carriedo said with a smile.

"Alright. See you later Señor Carriedo." You said as you headed out the door to your next class. The rest of the school day went by slowly and you couldn't wait to see Señor Carriedo. Finally the last bell rang and you practically ran to Señor Carriedo's classroom. When you got there, you knocked on the door.

"Entra por favor." Señor Carriedo said from inside his classroom. You opened the door to see Señor Carriedo grading the worksheets from earlier today. When you came in, he looked up from his worksheets at you and smiled that dashing smile you loved. Señor Carriedo got up and picked up a chair from the closest student desk and placed it next to his own at his desk. He patted the seat, signaling for you to sit down. You walked up to the seat and sat down with an obvious blush on your face. Well why wouldn't you blush? You were sitting right next to your crush! Even if he was your teacher, he was still your crush.

"So what do you want me to do Señor Carriedo?" You asked your handsome Spanish teacher.

"I'd like you to look over my corrections on the worksheets to see if I might have made any mistakes in my grading. Then organize the papers in alphabetical order by last name. I may be the Spanish teacher, but even I can make mistakes. By the way, call me Antonio. However, it's still Señor Carriedo during class, okay (y/n)?" Antonio said as you nodded your head.

"Okay Antonio." You responded cheerfully as you got to work. As you looked over the worksheets, you noticed that there were a lot of corrections on all the students' papers. You still hadn't seen yours because Antonio was still grading some of them. He handed you one after he finished grading it. Occasionally, you found a grading mistake and notified Antonio about it. Those corrections were made mainly because the student's handwriting was messy so the word or words appeared to be misspelled when they weren't. Antonio handed you the final worksheet which was yours. You looked over it and there was not a single red mark on you paper but there was a big red "¡Excelente!" and smiley face at the top. You smiled when you saw that. Antonio noticed you smile and he put his arm around you making you blush.

"See? This is why I wanted you to be my student TA. You're an excellent student and you're organized." Antonio complimented you and withdrew his hand as you started to sort the worksheets in alphabetical order by last name. When you were done, you turned to Antonio.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" You asked Antonio who was spraying the whiteboard with cleaner.

"Not really, you can head home now. Oh, but if you could put back your chair before you leave, that would be great. Thanks for all your help (y/n). I'm looking forward to working with you more this semester.

"Yeah me too." You said as you picked up your chair and put it down at the desk Antonio took it from. You then gathered your things and left the classroom and headed home. The next morning, you got up, had breakfast, brushed your teeth, then went to your closet to pick out your outfit for today. You hadn't done your laundry in a week so your laundry basket was overflowing. You looked through the clean clothes you had. All you found were short skirts, booty shorts, leggings, low V-necks, and crop tops. These were clothes you wore when you were out with your female friends, not clothes you would wear to school. You always dressed modestly for school. But it looks like today would have to be different. You picked out a pair of leggings, the longest of your short skirts, and the highest of your V-necks and got dressed. Your top clung to your figure, almost exaggerating your breasts. You blushed when you thought of the looks you'd get from everyone, especially Anton- er Señor Carriedo. You finished getting ready and drove to school. You got to school early so there weren't very many students there yet. You walked to Señor Carriedo's classroom and went inside. Today, Señor Carriedo was wearing a gray suit with a white dress shirt and pink patterned tie. He was busy writing the lesson plan on the board. When he heard you take your seat, he turned around to face you. When he did, he dropped the whiteboard marker and blushed a deep red.

"(y/n)? What's up with your outfit today? You usually dress so modestly." Señor Carriedo said as you averted your eyes to the side and blushed.

"All my other clothes are dirty. I normally wouldn't wear this to school, but I forgot to do my laundry." You said, still blushing.

"I see." Señor Carriedo said as he picked up the marker he dropped and continued writing on the board.

"You're not going to send me to the office for violating the dress code?" You asked, a little surprised at his reaction. Señor Carriedo was a fun teacher but he doesn't let things slide. He's not exactly strict, but he knows how to deal with students. Señor Carriedo finished writing on the board and walked up in front of you desk, placed his hands on it and looked you in your (e/c) eyes with his jade ones.

"Don't tell any of my other students this, but you're my favorite student. I know teachers aren't supposed to have favorites, but I just can't help it when it comes to you." Señor Carriedo said, his face kind of close to yours. You looked at him and started to blush a little at how close he was. He smiled before going back to his desk, sat down, and waited for the rest of the class. A few minutes later, the rest of the class came in, the bell rang, and Señor Carriedo started the lesson.

~Time Skip~

The last bell just rang and you walked to the Spanish classroom. You knocked on the door and the familiar voice of Antonio called you in. When you opened the door, you saw Antonio standing, leaning back on his desk facing you. God he looked handsome in that suit.

"I've been waiting for you (y/n)." Antonio said as he shifted his weight from his desk to his feet and walked slowly towards you. He shut the door behind you and locked it.

"Umm Antonio, why did you lock the door?" You asked Antonio who looked at you with his jade colored eyes which started to cloud over with lust as he started loosening his tie, taking it off.

"To tell you the truth, I've loved you ever since you were a freshman in my class. And now that you're a senior, you are of legal age. I've held myself back for a long time and when I saw you today in that outfit, I couldn't hold it in anymore." Antonio said as he slowly approached you until his face was inches from yours, causing you to blush madly.

"I love you too, Antonio. I've had a crush on you since I was a freshman as well." You said, looking deeply into Antonio's jade eyes with your (e/c) ones.

"Te amo mucho (y/n)." Antonio whispered in your ear before giving you a passionate kiss. You both melted into the kiss as it became more intense and hot. Antonio ran his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for entrance which you gladly granted. Both of you fought for dominance but you utterly lost to the Spanish foreigner in your mouth. He began to explore his new territory, not leaving one spot of your wet cavern untouched. Antonio began to grind his hips into yours and you could feel him getting hard.

"Mmn!" You moaned into the kiss as you felt your Spanish teacher's erection against you. Unfortunately, you both needed air and broke the kiss, panting while looking into each other's eyes. You had grown quite wet from all the stimulation and squeezed your legs together. Antonio seemed to notice and smirked.

"You're getting quite turned on from me doing these things to you, no?" Antonio said in a seductive tone. You pouted a little.

"Well who's fault do you think that is?!" You replied loudly. Antonio just chuckled and reached down under your skirt and rubbed his fingers against your clothed womanhood, causing you to moan loudly. He seemed quite pleased at himself for how wet he made you get already. You covered your mouth to stifle your moans as he continued to rub. You felt a knot building in your stomach.

"A-Antonio I-I'm close." You announced as Antonio pulled away his fingers right before you reached your orgasm.

"Hey I was almost there! Why did you stop?" You complained.

"You wouldn't want to dirty your clothes any further now would you?" Antonio asked you and you shook your head no. He started to take off his suit and dress shirt. You stared at him as he stripped. When he took off his boxers, his restrained erection sprung up. Your eyes widened at his size. 'Will that thing fit inside me?' You asked yourself inside you head. Antonio seemed to read your mind.

"It will hurt a lot at first, but the pain will eventually turn into unbelievable pleasure. Te prometo." Antonio whispered in your ear. It sent pleasurable shivers down your spine when he said 'I promise you' in Spanish. He then started to undress you until you were naked like him. He then picked you up bridal style and carried you to his desk where he set you down. You held onto Antonio's shoulders as he positioned the tip of his penis at your soaking entrance. You yelped in pain as he slowly started to penetrate your insides. Antonio gently and passionately kissed you on the lips to distract you from the pain which seemed to work a little bit. Once he was completely inside, he waited for you to adjust to his size. Like he said, the pain started to turn into pleasure.

"Y-you can move now." You said as Antonio nodded his head and began thrusting at a slow pace, gradually speeding up his pace until he was thrusting at a fast pace. Both of you moaned each other's names every now and then. During one particular thrust, Antonio hit a spot inside of you that made you go nuts.

"A-ah! Antonio! Hit there again!" You yelled and Antonio complied. He grabbed one of your legs and placed it on his shoulder so he could get to that spot easier. Now he hit your g-spot with every single thrust he made, sending you over the edge. You felt a knot build up in your stomach again as well as Antonio twitch inside of you.

"¡Te sientes muy bien! (y-y/n) I'm going to cum!" Antonio announced.

"Me too! A-ah!" You cried out in ecstasy as you released and your walls clamped down on Antonio's penis, sending him over the edge as he released his semen deep inside of you. Antonio stopped thrusting and pulled out of you. Both of you panted, trying to catch your breaths. After you two had rested for a while, you both got dressed again and finished grading, checking, and organizing the worksheets and homework. After you were done with everything, you headed towards the door when you heard your Spanish teacher call out to you from behind.

"(y/n) how about you stay over at my house tonight. I have pills over there that you need to take if you don't want to get pregnant." Antonio said as he wrote something down on a piece of paper before giving it to you. Taking the piece of paper, you looked at it. Written on it was an address.

"But won't my parents think something's up?" You asked Antonio.

"Just tell them you're spending the night at a friend's house. After all, I am your friend as well as your boyfriend now. But don't tell anyone of our relationship since romantic relationships between teachers and students are forbidden." Antonio told you. It made your heart flutter when Antonio said he was your boyfriend. You smiled and nodded you head yes as you left the classroom and headed home. When you got there, you gathered up the things you needed to stay over at Antonio's house. Then you drove to the address Antonio gave you before you left the classroom. You walked up to his door and knocked on it. The door opened and a strong arm pulled you in and shut the door. Antonio pinned you against the door with his body and started kissing you deeply and passionately and you happily kissed him back. He then scooped you up bridal style and carried you upstairs to his bedroom where you guys had another love making session. As you laid in his bed, Antonio got up and left the room. He came back with a glass of water and a pill bottle.

"Take one of these now if you don't want to get pregnant." Antonio said as he got out a pill from the bottle and handed it to you along with the glass of water. You smiled up at him and took the pill and glass of water and swallowed the pill with a gulp of water. After you took the pill, Antonio took the glass of water from you and put it on the nightstand beside the bed and climbed in with you. Both of you plopped your heads down on the pillow as Antonio pulled the covers over the two of you.

"Te amo mucho (y/n). Buenas noches." Antonio said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. You smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too Antonio. Sleep well." You said as you closed your eyes and fell asleep as well.


	3. French Kisses [Teacher!France X Student!Reader] Lemon

You were in 7th period, the last and best class of the day: French class. You were the only senior in your French class at Hetalia Academy. Everyone else was either a freshman or sophomore. The reason for this is that freshmen are required to take a foreign language class. Students are required to take two years worth of a foreign language class. Most students like to get their foreign language classes out of the way so they take their second required language class in sophomore year. You however were the oddball and decided to take your last foreign language class, which was French, during your senior year. There was a specific reason why you wanted to wait til senior year to finish your foreign language requirement. Mr. Bonnefoy was your all time favorite teacher at Hetalia Academy. If you went ahead and took French in sophomore year, you would have to endure your last two years without your favorite teacher. You see, you had this crush on Mr. Bonnefoy since freshman year at Hetalia Academy. You knew romantic relationships between teachers and students were forbidden, but you couldn't help being attracted to Mr. Bonnefoy with his beautiful indigo blue eyes and silky long blonde hair and the little stubble on his chin. You were so busy dreaming about Mr. Bonnefoy, you didn't realize that the bell had rung and everyone had left the classroom. You didn't realize you were spacing out until you heard your name called by that sexy French accented voice that belonged to your French teacher.

"(y/n), (y/n)." Mr. Bonnefoy called out to you as you perked your head up from your hand.

"Y-yes, Mr. Bonnefoy?" You said nervously as you started blushing. Well, you were all alone with Mr. Bonnefoy after all.

"Are okay? Your face is red. Also class has ended." Mr. Bonnefoy said as your face grew redder but from embarrassment this time.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I'll head out now." You said as you quickly stood up and gathered up your things. But before you could head out the door, Mr. Bonnefoy said something that made you stop in your tracks and turn around.

"I need to talk about something with you." Mr. Bonnefoy said as he went over to his desk and grabbed his grade book. He opened it and pointed at your name and the grade next to it. The grade was not good, a 48% to be exact.

"Your grade in this class is very poor. What's the reason for this? You didn't do this bad in freshman year." Mr. Bonnefoy said as he put his grade book back down on his desk and approached you. He stopped right in front of you and leaned in really close, causing you to blush.

"Well umm, I uh-" You said, still blushing as Mr. Bonnefoy leaned in even closer until his lips were near your ear.

"Been distracted by love sickness, huh?" Mr. Bonnefoy said as you stumbled backwards.

"H-how did you know?!" You almost yelled. Mr. Bonnefoy stepped back and chuckled.

"Oh s'il te plait, I'm French. I know a love sick lady when I see one. Ohohohon!" Mr. Bonnefoy said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"S-so you wanted to talk to me about my bad grade right." You said, trying to change the subject. A smirk started to form on Mr. Bonnefoy's handsome face.

"You know, there is something you can do to improve your grade, some extra credit." Mr. Bonnefoy said as he started to take off his tie and approached you seductively. When he reached you, he leaned in and kissed you on the lips. Your eyes widened in surprise before you closed them as you melted into the kiss. You couldn't believe it, your French teacher was kissing you! 'Is this actually happening?!' You asked yourself inside your head. You felt your breasts getting squeezed, which caused you to gasp and Mr. Bonnefoy took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth. Both your tongues fought for dominance inside your wet cavern. Eventually you lost, but you actually came close to winning.

"My (y/n), you're quite good at French kissing." Mr. Bonnefoy complimented you which made you blush.

"Actually, that was my first kiss Mr. Bonnefoy." You revealed to your French teacher who looked at you surprised, but then smiled at you.

"Please, call me Francis." He said before leaning in for another kiss. You guys French kissed again and this time you won. During the kiss, you began to grow wet in your lower regions. After the kiss, Francis started grinding into you as he left trails of kisses from your ear to your neck. You moaned when he started to leave love bites on your collarbone as you felt his erection against your leg.

"Mmn Francis, I can feel your uh, thing." You said as you blushed furiously. Francis pulled away from your collarbone and smirked.

"But you seem to like it, non?" Francis said in a seductive tone of voice. This made you blush even more, if that was even possible.

"Well how can I not enjoy being treated like this by my crush?!" You blurted out before covering your mouth when you realized what you just said. Francis stopped and looked at you with a bit of a surprised look on his face for a while before smiling warmly.

"So it was me you were love sick about. Just as I suspected. When you space out in class, you're always looking at me dreamily." Francis said, chuckling a little bit.

"Is that a problem?" You pouted cutely while blushing a little. Francis gently cupped your face in his hands and looked you deep in the eyes with his indigo blue ones.

"Well to me personally no, but the school's policy forbids it." Francis said as a sad look appeared on his face. You gently grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips which turned into another French kiss. When you were done, you smiled at him.

"No one else needs to know about us." You said as a smile reappeared on your French teacher's face before it turned into a smirk. He then smashed his lips against yours as you both went into another French kiss battle which you won. It was very hot and passionate. Because of the heat of the atmosphere, you were both stripped of your clothes. Francis carried you bridal style to his desk where he sat you down. He then positioned himself at your soaking entrance.

"Wait Francis, I'm nervous. I'm still a virgin." You said as you started to shake a little. Francis kissed you lightly on the lips and looked you in the eyes again.

"It's okay, I'll be gentle. It will still hurt, but I'll do my best to make it as painless as possible." Francis said as he pulled you closer to him in an embrace. You felt warm and fuzzy inside when he did that. You really appreciated how caring and loving he was towards you in this moment. After another sweet kiss, he positioned himself at your entrance again.

"Are you ready?" Francis asked you, his indigo blue eyes swirling with both lust and concern. He was trying so hard not to pound into you right now. You nodded your head and he started slowly penetrating your insides as you gasped at the new and painful sensation. Tears started to leave your eyes when Francis broke past your virgin wall. Once he was fully inside, he remained still to let you adjust as he wiped the tears away from your eyes. Shortly after he entered you, the pain turned into itching desire.

"Francis, you can move now." You said, giving him permission to start. He just nodded his head as he started to thrust at a slow pace and gradually sped up until he was going at a fairly fast pace. Both of you exchanged moans and called out each other's names as you both dove deeper into the depths of pleasure together. When Francis hit your g-spot, you started to see stars.

"Ah! Francis, hit there again!" You moaned out loudly as he gladly complied and aimed at that spot over and over again. Soon both of you were sent over the edge as you both came at the same time while loudly moaning out each other's names. Francis pulled out of you and rested his body against yours lightly while you both panted to catch your breaths. You then engaged in yet another French kiss battle with Francis winning this time. After the kissing battle you both lovingly touched your foreheads together.

"Je t'aime, (y/n)." Francis whispered as you giggled a little since you knew what he said.

"Je t'aime aussi, Francis." You responded before both of you started to get dressed again.

"Umm so what's the extra credit I need to do to fix my grade?" You said, remembering why Francis wanted to talk to you about originally.

"You already did it." Francis said, chuckling while he changed your grade in his grade book. You started to blush when you realized what he meant.

"But this doesn't mean you can keep slacking off in my class. I want you to be actually working hard for you grade. Sex won't be fixing your grade anymore, but I will still be willing to do it with you again." Francis said, winking at you.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" You asked with anticipation shining in your eyes as you looked up at Francis.

"Yeah I guess we are. Just don't mention it to anyone else. I would hate for you to be expelled and for me to lose my job here at Hetalia Academy. And it's still Mr. Bonnefoy at school." Francis said as you threw yourself onto him, hugging and kissing him.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone Mr. Bonnefoy." You said as you smiled brightly up at Francis as he chuckled at your enthusiasm. You both ended up French kissing one last time before heading home.


	4. Ideal Boyfriend [Teacher!Prussia X Student!Reader]

You were in German class. German was your favorite class only because of Mr. Gilbert, the teacher of the class. You sucked at German, that is until Mr. Ludwig went to go replace the P.E. teacher at Hetalia Academy. Ever since Mr. Ludwig's older brother, Mr. Gilbert took over the German class, you started to do much better in German class. Mr. Ludwig used to go by Mr. Beilschmidt but then went by Mr. Ludwig after his older brother joined the school faculty to avoid confusion since they both have the same last name. They add Mr. to their names because they're teachers. Anyways, you also had a little crush on Mr. Gilbert too. The main reason for that is that he fits your ideal boyfriend image exactly. Your ideal boyfriend preferences were quite unique, so unique that you thought you'd never find anyone who would fit that bill. Your ideal boyfriend spoke with a German accent, had pale skin, short platinum hair and crimson red eyes. You remembered the first time Mr. Gilbert walked into the classroom after Mr. Ludwig replaced the P.E. teacher.

~Flashback~

You groaned as you walked to German class. When you opened the door, Mr. Beilschmidt was at the front of the classroom as usual. You took your seat towards the front. Once the rest of the class had entered, Mr. Beilschmidt spoke.

"Class, I vill no longer be teaching German. I'm going to replace zhe P.E. teacher here. My older bruder vill be taking over. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. You'll be calling him Mr. Gilbert. From now on, you'll call me Mr. Ludwig so zhere vill be no confusion between me and my bruder. He should be arriving in two minutes." Mr. Ludwig said as the class started to buzz with confused whispers. Five minutes later, Mr. Gilbert walked casually into the classroom with his jacket slung over his shoulder as he pushed up his glasses. Your eyes nearly left their eye sockets. Standing right there was your dream boyfriend.

"You're late Gilbert. Vhat did I tell you about being on time? Now I'll be late for P.E. class." Mr. Ludwig raised his voice at Mr. Gilbert.

"Kesesese, sorry bruder. I had trouble finding zhe classroom. This school is pretty big. Kesesesese." Mr. Gilbert chuckled at Mr. Ludwig who started to grow red in the face with anger.

"Vhatever, just start teaching. We're starting lesson 5 today. I'll be going now. Don't screw zhis up." Mr. Ludwig said as he left the classroom.

~End of Flashback~

You were staring dreamily at Mr. Gilbert as you continued to daydream about him. You were so distracted by your thoughts that you didn't realize that Mr. Gilbert was trying to get your attention.

"(y/n), hey (y/n)." Mr. Gilbert called out to you as you quickly lifted your head off the palm of your hand, snapping out of your trance.

"Y-yes Mr. G-Gilbert?" You stuttered as many of your classmates snickered. Your handsome German teacher sighed.

"I vant to discuss something vith you after school." Mr. Gilbert told you before turning back to the whiteboard and continuing the lesson. Your classmates laughed at you as your face grew red with embarrassment.

~Time Skip: After School~

You were walking towards the German classroom when you happened to see Mr. Ludwig walking in the opposite direction of the German classroom. Wait, why was Mr. Ludwig over in this section of the school? The gymnasium was on the opposite side of the school building.

"Oh hey (y/n). You heading over to see my bruder?" Mr. Ludwig asked you as you looked at him a little shocked.

"How did you know?" You asked him with a confused look on your face.

"I just talked vith my bruder. He called me over for something. Vhen I got zhere, he started bragging about how you are his best student. I was very surprised because vhen I taught German, your grades vere vell below average. I needed to make sure he vasn't playing favorites and just giving you good grades. He seems very fond of you, it's almost like he's infatuated vith you. So obviously, I asked him to show me some of your vorksheets, quizzes, and tests. To my surprise, you actually got good scores." Mr. Ludwig told you as you looked at him in shock as a slight blush appeared on your face.

"Mr. Gilbert is infatuated with me?" You asked Mr. Ludwig as he started to scratch his chin.

"Hmm. I'm not completely sure, but it seems like it. However, teacher-student relationships are forbidden. But if it means my bruder vill be happy, I guess I could allow it. But if you hurt my bruder in any vay, I vill have you expelled." Mr. Ludwig said as you nodded your head nervously.

"I would never hurt Mr. Gilbert ever. Wait, does that mean you're basically supporting a relationship between me and Mr. Gilbert?!" You practically yelled at Mr. Ludwig, your face starting to grow warm. Mr. Ludwig quickly cupped his hand on your mouth and held his pointer finger up to his mouth.

"Shh, zhere's still school faculty here. If anyone else hears of zhis, you'll be expelled and my bruder vill be fired. And I don't vant zhat for yours and my bruder's sake." Mr. Ludwig said as he took his hand off your mouth and you nodded your head.

"I'm going to head home now. Take care (y/n)." Mr. Ludwig said as he started walking away. You then continued heading to the German classroom. When you got there, the door was wide open so you just let yourself in. Mr. Gilbert was leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head and feet kicked up on the desk. He smiled at you when he saw you and started to get up.

"I've been vaiting for you. Anyways, it seems like my bruder supports us." Mr. Gilbert said as he walked behind you, closed and locked the door. He then put his hand on your back and guided you further into the classroom. He then leaned back against his desk and stared at you dreamily.

"S-so you heard the conversation between me and Mr. Ludwig?" You asked Mr. Gilbert as he slowly nodded his head.

"For someone who's never been in a relationship before, I'm surprised my bruder vas able to tell zhat I'm in love." Mr. Gilbert said as he looked at you with his gorgeous crimson eyes. If you weren't mistaken, it seemed like you saw a glint of lust in his eyes. Seeing that made you a little turned on. Your face started to burn with heat. 'Is this really actually happening?' You said to yourself inside your head. You felt your eyes roll back inside your head and started to fall backward.

"(y/n)!" You heard Mr. Gilbert yell before you lost consciousness. Mr. Gilbert ran to catch you as you fell. He made it just in time as you fell into his arms, right before your head hit the corner of a desk. You panted in Mr. Gilbert's arms, your cheeks flushed. Mr. Gilbert held you close to his chest as he headed over to the nurse's office carrying you bridal style. When he reached the nurse's office, he placed you gently on one of the hospital beds and waited for you to wake up. A few minutes later, your eyes fluttered open to see Mr. Gilbert hovering over you from the side of the bed with a concerned look on his face. You felt your face heat up again.

"Oh good, your awake now." Mr. Gilbert said as a sigh of relief left his lips. He then smiled warmly at you before going to the door to lock it.

"You're really cute vhen you sleep. To be honest, I was trying very hard to hold myself back. Ich liebe dich (y/n)." Mr. Gilbert said as he approached the bed and climbed on with you, causing the metal frame to squeak a bit. Your face started to heat up again because you understood that last sentence.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Gilbert." You said as you reached up and cupped his face in your hands as both your faces drew closer and met in a heated kiss. During the make out session, Gilbert started grinding into your hips with his which caused you to moan into his mouth. This gave him the opportunity to thrust his tongue into your mouth. You both battled for dominance, but you utterly lost and Gilbert started to explore his new territory until both of you had to breathe. When you two broke the kiss, Gilbert started to blush almost as red as his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I kind of lost control." Gilbert apologized as he sat back on the bed. You sat up and tackled him, making him fall backwards on the hospital bed. You ended up laying on top of him, your stomach pressed against his crotch as you showered him with kisses. You could feel the bulge in his pants growing bigger with every passing second. 'Man, is this thing going to ever stop growing?!' You asked yourself inside your head as you and Gilbert continued to make out. When you finally stopped kissing, Gilbert took control again and pushed you back down on the bed before he sat up and started undressing himself. You took his lead and undressed yourself as well. Soon you were both completely naked. You laid back down on the bed as Gilbert positioned himself at your soaking entrance.

"Wait, Gilbert. I'm still a virgin so I'm nervous." You said as you gripped Gilbert's shoulders, holding him back a bit as you started to shake a little.

"You're pretty bold vhen it comes to kissing me. But vhen it comes to actual penetration, you're dominant personality fades. Due to my size, pain is unavoidable here. But I'll be as gentle as I can." Gilbert said reassuringly as he caressed your cheek with his hand. You smiled up at him.

"Are you ready for me?" Gilbert asked you as you slowly nodded your head. Gilbert then started pushing the tip of his penis into your entrance. You winced in pain as Gilbert slid himself even deeper inside of you. When he broke past your hymen, you yelped as tears left your eyes. Gilbert stopped advancing so he could wipe away your tears and give you gentle kisses. Then he continued to push into you until he was fully inside. He then waited for you to give him the signal to start. Soon, the pain started to turn into itching desire.

"Mmn, Gilbert you can start moving now." You said while gyrating your hips a bit. This motion from you forced a moan through Gilbert's throat an he started thrusting into you hard and fast. This drove you crazy and turned you into a moaning mess along with him. During one particular thrust, Gilbert hit your g-spot causing you to see stars.

"A-ahh! Gilbert, hit there again!" You yelled out as you grabbed Gilbert's back and started to dig your nails into his back. Gilbert happily complied and aimed for that spot over and over again, hitting it every single time. You felt a knot quickly build up inside your stomach. You also felt Gilbert twitch inside of you.

"(y/n) I'm going to cum inside you!" Gilbert announced as his thrusts became more frantic, sending you over the edge. You released as your walls clamped down on Gilbert's penis which sent him over the edge. He let out a loud moan as you felt him release his semen deep inside of you. Both of you panted for a while before your lips met in a sweet kiss.

"Oh (y/n), ich liebe dich." Gilbert said as he nestled his face in the space between your breasts. You smiled as you stroked his platinum hair. It was just as silky as you imagined.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Gil." You purred in Gilbert's ear as you held him close to you. Both of you cuddled on the hospital bed together for a while before getting off the bed to get dressed. You gathered your things together and started to leave the nurse's office when Gilbert called after you.

"(y/n), vould you stay at my house for zhe night? I need to give you something important. You don't vant to end up pregnant do you?" Gilbert asked, handing you a note with his address on it. You blushed because you just realized that he didn't use a condom.

"What should I tell my parents?" You asked Gilbert as you turned back towards him.

"Just tell zhem you're spending zhe night over at your best friend's house." Gilbert told you as you nodded your head and both of you left the school. When you got home, you packed your things to stay the night at Gilbert's house. Your mother and father noticed you finish packing up your overnight bag.

"Where are you heading to?" Your father asked you as he stood in your doorway with your mother next to him, blocking the way out of your bedroom.

"I'm spending the night at (bff/n)'s house." You answered.

"Okay. Well have fun with (bff/n), but don't forget to study." Your mother smiled at you before both her and your father left the doorway of your bedroom.

~Time Skip~

When you knocked on Gilbert's front door, the door opened immediately and you were pulled inside. Gilbert shut the door then pinned you against it and started kissing you passionately. After you both pulled away from the kiss, Gilbert lifted you up bridal style and carried you to his bedroom where you guys had another love making session. After the session, Gilbert left the room for something. He came back with 2 morning-after pills and a glass of water.

"Take one of zhese now and zhe second one 12 hours later." Gilbert told you as he handed you the pills and the glass of water. You thanked him and took one of the pills with a sip of water, then flopped back down on the bed. Gilbert joined you on the bed and held you close to him. You were so happy to have this relationship between your German teacher. He did, after all, fit your ideal boyfriend image exactly.

"Ich liebe dich (y/n)." Gilbert said sleepily. You rolled over to face him and you lovingly ran your fingers through his silky platinum hair.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Gil. You know, you fit my ideal boyfriend image down to every detail." You confessed to him as a surprised look appeared on his face.

"I do?" He asked you as you nodded your head.

"Yeah, by physical appearance, personality, everything." You said as you smiled. Gilbert leaned towards you and kissed you gently on the lips.

"Zhat's a coincidence. You fit zhe description of my ideal girlfriend. I've always vanted to date a girl vith (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and a personality like yours." Gilbert said before he planted a kiss on your forehead. You couldn't help but smile.

"Then it looks like we were meant to be." You said as Gilbert nodded his head in agreement. Both of you yawned then fell asleep in each others' embrace.


	5. Saved [Teacher!America X Student!Reader] Lemon

You were about to begin senior year at Hetalia Academy. You had to choose a humanities course to take for the two semesters of senior year. There were two options to choose from: American History taught by Mr. Jones and European History taught by Mr. Braginski. This was an easy choice for you. Mr. Jones was your crush ever since freshman year. Actually a lot of girls had a crush on Mr. Jones, so you were not alone. Well he was pretty hot with his sky blue eyes, muscular build, dirty blonde hair, and that cute little cowlick sticking up from the front of his hair. You've never taken his class before, but you know him through the hero club that he's the chaperone for. The hero club is a school club dedicated to Marvel and DC superheroes, which you've been a member of since freshman year. You quickly got online to the school website to enroll in Mr. Jones's class and your other classes for the semester. You wanted to be sure you made it into Mr. Jones's class and fortunately, you were the first person to enroll in his class which relieved you. It felt like a great weight was lifted off your shoulders. After registering for the rest of your classes, you headed to bed because it was the first day of the school year tomorrow.

~Time Skip: 7th Period~

6th period had just ended and you rushed to get to Mr. Jones's classroom. His classroom door was closed because class hadn't started yet. He was probably still getting ready for the next class which was your class. You knocked on his door and waited for a response.

"Come on in, dude!" Mr. Jones's cheerful voice sounded through the door and you opened the door and walked inside. Mr. Jones was writing the lesson plan on the whiteboard when you took your seat in the middle of the front row, closest to Mr. Jones's desk.

"Hi Mr. Jones!" You said cheerfully as Mr. Jones turned around and smiled at you.

"Hey (y/n)! It's good to see you again! Did you have an awesome summer break? Also, are you going to be part of the hero club again this year?" Mr. Jones asked you.

"I had a wonderful summer break, thanks for asking. And yes, I am going to be part of the hero club this year. So I'm guessing you're chaperoning the hero club again, huh?" You responded.

"Sure am dude! The hero club just wouldn't be a hero club without the hero." Mr. Jones replied cheerfully. You chuckled a bit at his reply.

"Anyways, I'm really looking forward to being in your class. I have to take two semesters of a humanities course and the only two choices were American History with you or European History with Mr. Braginski. I don't really know Mr. Braginski that well, but I've gotten to know you through the hero club. And you seem like you'd be a really fun teacher." You told Mr. Jones who seemed to blush a little at your comment.

"I see. Well I am the hero, so of course my class is going to be fun! You're the only student enrolled in my class that I'm familiar with. I've really enjoyed getting to know you through the hero club. I'm really looking forward to having you in my class, (y/n)." Mr. Jones said, smiling that bright smile you loved. You smiled back at him as the bell to start 7th period rang and the rest of the students came into the classroom.

"Welcome to American History, dudes! I'm really looking forward to teaching this class. Let's play a get to know you game before we start the lesson. When I point to you, tell us your name and your favorite pass time activities. I'll start. I'm Mr. Jones and my favorite pass time activities are playing video games and watching scary movies." Mr. Jones introduced himself with a smile. Then he pointed to you.

"Hi my name is (y/n) and my favorite pass time activities are _____ and _____." You introduced yourself as Mr. Jones gave you a small round of applause before moving on to the next person. After everyone had introduced themselves, Mr. Jones started the lesson of the day.

"Okay dudes. Today we will be starting the lesson on British colonization of the Americas. Turn to page 1 in your textbook please." Mr. Jones said as the class turned to the correct page in their textbook.

~Time Skip~

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. You really enjoyed class with Mr. Jones. No doubt, American History was going to be your favorite class of the semester at least, maybe even the whole school year. You said goodbye to Mr. Jones and headed on your way home. You lived fairly close to the school so you walked to school even though you could drive and had a car. It was good exercise and you saved on gas money. You were passing by an alleyway when suddenly, someone cupped your mouth, grabbed you by the arm, and pulled you into the alleyway. It happened so fast, you didn't even have time to react. You were face to face with two men. The first man held your wrists up above your head with one hand while he covered your mouth with the other hand. The second man had an evil grin on his face, chuckling a bit. You could smell the alcohol on their breath.

"I'm going to let go of your mouth. If you cooperate with us, we won't hurt you." The first man said as he let go of your mouth and reached under your shirt and bra and started groping your breasts with his free hand, still holding your wrists above your head. The second man got out his cellphone and started recording the scene. Both men chuckled as you whimpered quietly. You really didn't want this but your body was saying otherwise. You were starting to get wet in your lower regions.

"You like this, don't you. You're getting hard here." The first man said as he pinched your pert bud.

"You're wrong! I don't want this! Somebody help me!" You yelled as loud as you could, hoping someone would hear you. The second man put down the cellphone and slapped you across the face, leaving a red hand print on your cheek.

"We told you to cooperate with us!" The second man growled as he unbuttoned and unzipped your pants then pulled them down, leaving your panties on and started rubbing you through your panties which were quite wet.

"Your words say you hate this, but your body doesn't seem to agree." The second man said, chuckling as he continued to rub your soaked womanhood through your panties. Tears started to stream down your cheeks as you were being violated against your will. You mustered up the courage to call for help one more time.

"Somebody! Anybody! Please help!" You yelled as loud as you could, hoping that someone had heard you. The second man stopped rubbing your womanhood and reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"We warned you." He said, sounding very agitated as he held the knife's point against your throat, slowly pushing it in a little which drew some blood.

~Mr. Jones P.O.V.~

I was driving home from Hetalia Academy with my windows rolled down, passing an alleyway when I heard someone calling for help. It sounded like (y/n)'s voice. Oh shit! She's in trouble! I parallel parked my car close to the alleyway where I heard (y/n)'s voice and ran there as fast as I could. When I got there, I was shocked. There was (y/n) with her pants down to her ankles being violated while held captive by two drunken men. The first man was holding her wrists above her head with one hand while groping her breasts under her shirt with the other hand. The second man was rubbing her through her panties with one hand and holding a knife against her throat with the other hand.

"Hey! Leave (y/n) alone!" I yelled at the drunkards. They both turned to me and smirked.

"Oh so you know this young lady that we're pleasuring, huh?" The first man said, smiling evilly at me.

"Damn right I do! She's my most precious student! Now let her go!" I said in an angry tone. The men just snickered.

"Go and deal with this guy who has interrupted us." The first man said to the second man who nodded and came at me, his knife in hand. I balled my fists and stood in a defensive stance. The man tried to swipe at me with his knife as I dodged his attack. I then punched him in the stomach as hard as I could and he doubled over in pain, dropping the knife. While he was on his knees, I knocked him out with a punch to the face. The first man froze in disbelief.

"You bastard! Knocking out my friend like that! You will pay!" The first man said as he let go of (y/n) and ran towards the knife that his friend dropped, but I got to it first.

"But I am the one with the weapon. Would you dare go against me when you don't have a weapon? Besides I defeated your friend while weaponless. Now that I have a weapon, it would be quite unwise of you to attack me now." I said glaring at the man threateningly as I walked closer to him. A look of fear washed over the man's face as he started to back up.

"P-p-p-please have mercy on me! I-I-I'll do anything, a-anything!" The man stuttered out his plea. I looked around the scene and noticed a cellphone on the ground that was recording a video. Those bastards, filming a scene like this for their own guilty pleasure later on.

"Give me that cellphone on the ground there." I demanded the man while I pointed the knife at him. He went over to the cellphone, picked it up and gave it to me, trembling as he did so. I turned around before turning off the recording and permanently deleting it off the camera roll.

"There, are you happy now? I did what you wanted. Now please let me go in peace." The man said.

"I have no mercy for scum like you." I said darkly as I quickly turned back around and swung my fist, landing it right in his jaw, knocking out a tooth as well as causing him to lose consciousness. I walked over and knelt down next to (y/n) who was sitting on the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks.

~End of Mr. Jones's P.O.V.~

You were sitting down on the ground, traumatized from the experience. After defeating the drunk men, Mr. Jones walked over to you and knelt down beside you.

"It's okay, they won't ever hurt you again." Mr. Jones said, putting his hand on your shoulder. You suddenly hugged Mr. Jones, bursting into tears and sobbed. Mr. Jones returned the embrace. He just stayed there, hugging you til you had cried every tear that you had. When you were done crying, Mr. Jones looked down at you and started blushing when he saw the obvious wet spot on your panties.

"What is it?" You asked as you wiped your face dry.

"Uh, you might want to, um..." Mr. Jones said pointing at your pants which were down by your ankles. You blushed a bright red when you realized why he was blushing.

"Don't look!" You said as Mr. Jones turned around to give you privacy as you pulled your pants up, zipped and buttoned them. When you were done, Mr. Jones turned back to you.

"Do you want me to take you home (y/n)?" Mr. Jones asked you as you shook your head no.

"I don't want to go home now. Not when I'm like this." You said as you squeezed your legs together and covered your chest while averting your gaze to the side. To be honest, you hated the experience, but those men left you sexually frustrated. Mr. Jones started to blush again when he realized why you didn't want to go home.

"So, you want to go to my place then?" Mr. Jones asked, still blushing. You nodded your head yes before looking down at the ground, ashamed and embarrassed that you were turned on by the two drunken men even though they were violating you against your will.

"Okay I understand. But my place is really out of order because I just recently moved in." Mr. Jones warned you.

"I don't care. I just can't go home right now." You said as Mr. Jones came up to you and took you by the hand which made you blush.

"Alright. I'll let you stay at my place, but you need to call your parents and tell them your staying at a friend's place or something so they don't worry about you. My place is nearby. Come on." Mr. Jones said as he lead you to his car and opened the passenger door for you. You got in and he got into the driver's seat and drove towards his house. You called your parents to tell them you were going to stay at (bff/n)'s house. After you were done talking on the phone, you looked out Mr. Jones's car window, trying to distract yourself and calm yourself down. 'I can't believe those men managed to turn me on. Not only that, but Mr. Jones noticed that I was turned on. How am I going to face Mr. Jones at school after he's seen me in this state?' You thought to yourself inside your head. You sneaked a glance over at Mr. Jones who was blushing a deep red. Your eyes then traveled down to his lap and you noticed a large bulge in his pants between his legs. You started to blush even more. 'Oh my God! Mr. Jones is aroused too? Crap, now I'm getting even more turned on! This is super awkward.' You thought to yourself while you hid your blushing face with your (h/c) hair. The sexual tension between the two of you continued to grow as you guys arrived at Mr. Jones's house. When you both entered the apartment, you noticed lots of boxes still laying around. Mr. Jones lead the way to his room. After you went into his room, he closed the door and pinned you up against it with his body and kissed you passionately. Your eyes widened in surprise but you soon closed them as you melted into the kiss. When you two parted, a string of saliva formed as you both panted.

"Wha-what was that for Mr. Jones?" You said, somewhat in a trance. Mr. Jones stared lustfully into your eyes.

"Call me Alfred, (y/n)." Alfred said before pressing his lips against yours as you two melted into another deep kiss. Alfred started to grind his hips to yours, allowing you to feel his erection through his clothes. You reached up and tangled your fingers in his dirty blonde hair as he started tugging up on your shirt. You broke the kiss to allow him to take your shirt off before you took his shirt off, revealing his eight pack abs. Alfred picked you up bridal style and gently placed you on the bed and preceded to undress you and you undress him. You were completely naked while he was still in his boxers. You dipped your thumbs into the hem of his boxers and slowly slid them down his legs. His erection sprung up, freed from its fabric prison. You stared wide eyed at his size. 'Will that even fit inside of me?' You asked yourself.

"It'll fit, but it will hurt a bit." Alfred said as if he was reading your mind. He started to climb on top of you as you lay back down on the bed, propping yourself up by your elbows. Alfred placed his penis at your entrance, using all his willpower to keep himself from pounding into you right this instant.

"Are you ready (y/n)?" Alfred asked you, his sky blue eyes swirling with lustful desire and concern. You reached your arms up behind his neck and smiled gently.

"Yeah, but please be gentle. This is my first time." You said, starting to sweat out of nervousness. Alfred nodded his head and slowly started to push the tip of his penis into your entrance. You moaned in pain from his huge size penetrating your insides. When he broke past your hymen, you yelped as pain shot through your lower regions. Alfred wiped away the tears that left your eyes as he slowly eased himself further into you. He kissed you to distract you from the pain which seemed to work. Soon the pain was gone.

"You can move now." You told Alfred who nodded his head and started thrusting his hips slowly at first, then gradually picking up the pace. Both of you moaned with every thrust of Alfred's hips. During one particular thrust, you moaned really loud because Alfred hit your g-spot.

"A-ah! Alfred, hit there again!" You moaned out. Alfred grabbed one of your legs and placed it on his shoulder so he could hit that spot again easier. Now Alfred was hitting your g-spot every time he thrust into you. You felt yourself getting closer and closer to an orgasm with every thrust of Alfred's hips. You also felt Alfred's penis twitch and swell inside of you, signaling that he was nearing his orgasm as well.

"(y-y/n), I'm about to cum!" Alfred panted as his thrusts became more frantic, but still hitting your g-spot every time. With one final thrust, Alfred released his semen into you as you climaxed as well, both moaning out each other's names. Alfred pulled out and collapsed next to you on the bed. Both of you were sweaty and exhausted from your love making session.

"I love you (y/n). I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you when you came to the hero club for the first meeting." Alfred confessed, kissing your forehead.

"I love you too. You've been my crush since freshman year. To be honest, I hated the experience of those men violating me, but my body said otherwise. When you saved me, I was left sexually frustrated. Then you saved me from my sexual frustration. You really are my hero." You confessed, smiling at Alfred as you ran your fingers through his silky dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah. Of course I am your hero." Alfred said grinning widely at you. Suddenly, Alfred's eyes widened and he quickly sat up.

"What's wrong Alfred?" You asked sitting up as well.

"We forgot to use protection." Alfred said as your eyes widened, realizing the mistake you two made.


	6. Incestuous Affair [Teacher!Russia X Student!Reader]

It was the first day back from Christmas vacation during your senior year at Hetalia Academy. You were in the last class of the day European History which was taught by Mr. Braginski who was Russian. Mr. Braginski was your crush ever since you quite literally ran into him on your first day at Hetalia Academy as a freshman. The moment you two met replayed in your head.

~Flashback~

'Oh great, I'm going to be late to my first class on my first day at Hetalia Academy!' You said to yourself inside your head as you ran as fast as you could to your classroom. You turned the corner and crashed into someone, knocking them over and landing on top.

"Oh? You have quite the guts to ram into me like that, da?" A man with violet eyes wearing a light brown cardigan sweater, tan dress pants, and a pinkish white scarf said in a Russian accent as a dark aura formed around his body. Everyone around you two started whispering and giving you concerned looks. You immediately got off the man who looked like he was one of the teachers here.

"I'm really sorry, I was just in a hurry to my first class. I didn't mean to run into you, honest!" You apologized and offered to help the man up. He took your hand and you helped him get to his feet.

"I suppose since it was an accident I can let it go. I'm Mr. Braginski, the European History teacher here." Mr. Braginski said as his dark aura started to disappear and a smile made its way onto his face. As soon as he smiled, you fell in love with the guy.

"I'm (y/n). And again, I'm sorry about running into you. I need to head to class now though or I'll be late. Nice to meet you Mr. Braginski." You said as you took off again to your class as you blushed madly. You knew he was a teacher, but he was handsome as hell. You'd think that lots of girls in the school would have a crush on him, but they along with everyone else just seemed scared of him.

~End of Flashback~

You never understood why everyone seemed to be afraid of Mr. Braginski. They always say that he's scary and stuff, but all you see in Mr. Braginski is someone who seems tough on the outside to hide a much more vulnerable person. You can relate to that because you're like that too. Your parents were physically and verbally abusive towards you. Eventually you were taken away from them at 5 years old and put in foster care where you were bullied by the other foster kids. You've gone through many foster homes over the years. All of this abuse has built you up to who you are today: someone who seems tough and has earned herself a bad reputation but in reality is a vulnerable person full of hurt and painful memories. The only reason you're at Hetalia Academy is because of a scholarship for your excellent grades. You may have been a trouble maker, but you were damn smart. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. You then started to head to your foster home. It was winter and your feet crunched through the snow as you walked home. When you walked into the house, you were confronted by your foster parents.

"(y/n) we have to tell you something. Please don't be mad at us." Your foster mother said as you looked at her, puzzled.

"You're moving to another foster home. The foster care organization found out that we have been taking care of one more foster child than they allow. And since you're the one who's been here for the least amount of time, we're sending you off. I hope you understand." Your foster father said as you got mad.

"So why did you even take me in if you knew you were taking in more than the foster care organization's policy allows?!" You yelled at your foster mother and father.

"Honey, we love children and we want to help those in need. And when we saw that you were in desperate need of a foster home, we couldn't turn our backs away." Your foster mother said as she reached out to comfort you, but you smacked her hand away.

"And you were willing to risk the foster care organization finding you out and took me in anyways just because you care about children in need. Well look how that worked out!" You yelled and ran upstairs to your bedroom that you shared with 4 other kids. Fortunately, the other kids weren't in the room so you locked the door and slid down it, bursting into tears. You heard two pairs of footsteps approaching the door.

"Honey I know it's hard, but it is what it is." You foster mother said through the door.

"Pack up your stuff. Your new foster father will be here at 7:00 tonight." You foster father told you through the door.

~Time Skip~

It was 7:00 pm and you were finishing up your last dinner at this foster home when there was a knock at the front door.

"Ah! That must be (y/n)'s new foster father!" Your foster mother said as she got up to answer the door and your foster father got up and followed her.

"Welcome Mr. Braginski! Please come inside. We're just finishing up dinner." You heard your foster mother say. 'Wait what?! Did she just say Mr. Braginski?! No, it can't be! Maybe it's a different Mr. Braginski.' You said to yourself inside of your head.

"(y/n)'s over here finishing up her dinner." You foster father said as he and your foster mother came into the dining room where you and 8 other foster kids were eating the last of the food on their plates. Both yours and Mr. Braginski's eyes widened when you saw each other.

"(y/n)?!" "Mr. Braginski?!" Both of you said simultaneously.

"Oh so you already know each other?" Your foster father asked.

"Yes. (y/n) is my student in my European History class at Hetalia Academy." Mr. Braginski said, smiling.

"Well (y/n), it looks like you won't be starting completely anew. You already know your new foster father." Your foster mother chuckled.

"Are you all packed up (y/n)?" Mr. Braginski asked you as you finished the last of the milk in the glass.

"Yeah. I'll go get my stuff." You said as you got up from the table and headed upstairs to get your things. When you gathered up everything, you went downstairs to leave with Mr. Braginski. You waved farewell to your now former foster parents, loaded the car, climbed inside, and Mr. Braginski drove off with you.

"So Mr. Braginski, what made you want to be a foster dad?" You asked Mr. Braginski.

"Well I was kind of lonely at my place so I thought why not be a foster parent. It was a pure coincidence that I ended up with you. I didn't even know you were a foster child. Anyways you can call me Ivan, but it's still Mr. Braginski at school." Ivan said as he pulled into the garage of his house. You got your luggage out of the trunk of his car and brought it inside. It was pretty cold inside and it was winter.

"Where can I put my stuff?" You asked Ivan while shivering.

"Just put it in my bedroom." He said as you stopped in your tracks.

"Wait, I don't get my own bedroom? Also, aren't you cold in here?" You asked Ivan who looked at you and smiled.

"Nope, I'm Russian so I'm used to the cold. I save money on heating if I have the temperature set lower. This is a two bedroom house. The second bedroom I use as an office." Ivan said, still smiling. 'So you decide to be a foster parent, but you don't have a bedroom for the kid.' You said to yourself inside your head as you brought your stuff to Ivan's bedroom. You put on your pajamas so you wouldn't have to do it later and started working on your homework. When you were finished with your homework, you went over to Ivan's office.

"Hey Ivan? Where am I going to sleep? Do you have a sleeping bag, inflatable mattress, or pullout couch I can sleep on?" You asked Ivan who looked at his watch.

"Oh it's this late already, da? You can share the bed with me. It's a king size so it should fit both of us. Any objections?" Ivan said, a faint but dark aura forming around him. 'There he goes again with his tough guy aura.' You thought to yourself.

"No objections." You said with a blank expression on your face as you headed back to the master bedroom. To be honest, you were super happy that you would be sharing a bed with your crush. You were internally screaming like a fangirl. You climbed into the huge king size bed and waited for Ivan to join you. It was cold inside the house and the covers weren't as warm as they looked. So you curled up into a ball to keep warm but to no avail. You felt the mattress dip as Ivan got into the bed. Then you felt a pair of warm, strong arms snake around you and pull you up against a broad, bare chest.

"You cold? I'll keep you warm." Ivan said as you whipped your head around to face him. He was only in his boxers which made you blush.

"I-Ivan? Why are you only in your underwear? Aren't you embarrassed?" You asked Ivan as he shook his head no.

"No, not really. It's just what I wear to bed." He answered as he held you closer, making you blush even more. His body warmth quickly made you drowsy and soon you fell asleep in his gentle embrace. Early the next morning you were woken up by Ivan moaning. He was still holding onto you.

"(y-y/n)..." Ivan moaned again as his grasp on you tightened a bit more and you felt something long and hard poking you in the back and it was growing in size. You started to blush madly when you realized the thing poking you was Ivan's penis.

"(y/n)... inside... feels so good." Ivan moaned as he started dry humping you in his sleep. 'Ehh?! Is he having a wet dream about me?!' You thought to yourself inside your head as you tried to wriggle free from his grasp. Ivan only held you closer and kept thrusting, causing his penis to rub against your back. You couldn't escape his hold so you were stuck and had to deal with it. 'Man Ivan is strong! This is quite awkward.' You thought to yourself as you endured the ordeal.

"C-cumming!" Ivan announced in his sleep as his thrusts became more frantic before finally stopping. You then felt a warm liquid seep into the back of your pajama shirt from Ivan's bulge. After Ivan came, his grip on you loosened and you were finally able to wriggle free. You then went to your suitcase and picked out an outfit and headed to the bathroom to shower, change, and get ready for school. You threw your pajamas and dirty underwear in a pile, showered, put on your clean underwear and clothes, then brushed your hair. After you were finished with your hair, you picked up your pajama shirt and studied the semen spot on the middle of the back. You smelled the wet spot before giving it a lick. The damp spot tasted musky yet oddly tasty. 'So this is what Ivan's semen tastes like. Wait, what the hell am I doing tasting my teacher's sperm?!' You said to yourself inside your head as you threw your pajama shirt back onto the dirty clothes pile. Just then, you heard a knock on the door.

"(y/n)? Are you done in there? I need to take a shower." Ivan's voice called on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just a minute." You answered as you gathered your dirty clothes and opened the bathroom door to find Ivan there with a towel draped over his shoulders and still in his boxers which had a wet spot on his crotch area from when he ejaculated earlier, causing you to blush. You hurried out of the bathroom and put your clothes in the dirty laundry basket before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. Ivan joined you shortly after and the rest of the morning went by awkwardly silent. You rode with Ivan to school, blushing the entire way there. You desperately hoped that no one would notice you get out of the car with Ivan when you got there. Unfortunately, 3 male students from one of your classes were in the parking lot heading to school and noticed you two.

"Hey (y/n), why are you catching a ride with Mr. Braginski?" One of the male students yelled at you in a mischievous tone.

"Did you and Mr. Braginski get down and dirty last night?" The second male student teased.

"You know that romantic relationships between teachers and students are against school policy, right? We're gonna have to tell the principal about this, huh boys?" The third male student said as he nodded at the other two students who nodded in response.

"Shut up! It's not like that!" You yelled back at the boys angrily.

"Ooh defending your lover, eh?" The first boy teased again.

"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna kick your asses!" You yelled back out of anger again, shaking your fist at them threateningly. Just then, you felt a large hand touch your shoulder. You looked up at Mr. Braginski who had a serious look on his face.

"Let me handle this. I don't want you getting in trouble." Mr. Braginski said to you as you reluctantly backed down. Mr. Braginski stepped in front of you.

"(y/n) is telling the truth. I'm her new foster father so she lives with me now." Mr. Braginski told the boys who didn't seem convinced, they just started laughing. Mr. Braginski was getting mad now as the dark aura started to fume off of him.

"I don't recall anything in the school policy forbidding a teacher from being a foster parent to a student. If you have proof of that, you can go ahead and tell the principal. If you don't have any proof, then scram before I do anything to hurt you." Mr. Braginski raised his voice a little as the dark aura grew even more, making the boys cower in front of him before running away off to their classes.

"Thanks for keeping me out of trouble." You thanked Mr. Braginski smiling up at him.

"It's no problem. Normally as a teacher I would take you to the principal's office, but since I'm your foster father now, I have to keep you out of trouble too. I'll see you at 7th period, da?" Mr. Braginski said as you nodded your head yes and headed off to your first class. During the entire school day, your mind was fixated on what happened this morning back in Mr. Braginski's bed and how those boys in the parking lot were almost right. Things only got more awkward for you when you arrived at Mr. Braginski's classroom for European History. You couldn't quite pay attention to what Mr. Braginski was teaching and he noticed your mind was off on its own tangent, but he let it go. He figured he'd just go over it with you when you got home together.

~Time Skip~

When you got home, you went directly to your shared bedroom to do your homework for European History. Fortunately in all your other classes, you were just reviewing content for tests so you had no homework in those classes. Mr. Braginski's class moved at a slightly faster pace and you just had a test so you were onto the next section and therefore had homework. You were sitting on the bed, stuck on the first question of your worksheet because you couldn't recall what Mr. Braginski taught earlier. You began to shiver because of how cold Mr. Braginski kept his house in the winter. Suddenly a warm pair of strong arms wrapped around you.

"Stuck on the first question, da?" Mr. Braginski asked you as you jumped.

"M-Mr. Braginski?!" You yelped in surprise.

"It's Ivan when we're at home, remember? Anyways, I figured you would get stuck here. I noticed that your mind was elsewhere when I was teaching today. Would you care to tell me what you were thinking of when you should have been paying attention in class?" Ivan asked you as you looked back at him guiltily.

"Umm... I was thinking about what happened this morning before we got ready for school." You answered, hoping that Ivan would leave it at that. Unfortunately, he wanted more details.

"What do you mean?" He asked you. It almost seemed like he knew exactly what you were talking about, but he wanted you to tell him directly. You guessed you had no choice but to tell him.

"W-well, uh, this morning y-you started moaning my name while dry humping me in your sleep. Th-then you came on the back of my pajama shirt." You said while starting to blush madly. Ivan chuckled at your cuteness.

"Do you know why I dreamed about you in that way?" Ivan asked you in a low seductive tone as you started to get turned on from the sound of his voice so close to your ear.

"Это потому что я люблю тебя." He whispered huskily in your ear. That sent pleasurable shivers down your spine when he said 'It's because I love you' in Russian. You knew a little bit of Russian because you had a friend who was a Russian international student at your middle school and you asked him to teach you some Russian before he left for his home country.

"You were cold a minute ago, but now you're unbelievably warm. (y/n) are you getting turned on?" Ivan asked you as you started to blush even more.

"W-well who's fault do you think that is?" You said while pouting and crossing your arms. Ivan chuckled a little.

"It's my fault, I know. So I will take responsibility for it." Ivan said seductively. Before you could react, he pinned you down on the bed while holding your wrists firmly beside your head and kissed you passionately. Your eyes widened at his sudden action but then you closed them as you melted into the kiss. Ivan started to grind his hips into yours, allowing you to feel his large erection which caused you to gasp. He took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into your mouth. Both your tongues danced together in a hot wet tango. Unfortunately, both of you needed air so you broke the kiss as a string of saliva formed between your separating tongues. You panted from the heated make out session as Ivan began taking off his clothes, revealing his muscular body. He then started to undress you and you didn't resist because you've actually wanted to do this with him for quite a while now. But as soon as the cold air hit your skin, you curled up into a ball to keep warm. Ivan surrounded you with a warm and gentle embrace.

"Don't worry, you'll warm up soon. Обещаю." Ivan said in a low voice before leaning in for another passionate kiss. It made you feel warm and fuzzy inside when he said 'I promise' in his native tongue. Here you were, completely exposed to your European History teacher/foster father yet you didn't feel a tinge of embarrassment. Maybe it's because you've been yearning for Ivan for so long. Ivan broke the kiss before trailing his tongue down your chin, then your neck, then to the valley of your breasts before latching on to your left breast while massaging the right breast with his left hand. He did this for a while before switching breasts, giving the opposite ones the same treatment. You were a moaning mess now and your womanhood was getting wetter and hotter by the second and you were aching to feel him inside you.

"I-Ivan! I need you inside me now... please." You pleaded as he stopped playing with your breasts.

"But you're a virgin aren't you (y/n)? It's going to hurt." Ivan warned as he hovered over you.

"Yes I'm a virgin, but I don't care about the pain. All I want right now is for you to be inside of me. And we've already come this far." You said as you panted.

"Alright, but I can't guarantee that I will be able to hold myself back once inside." Ivan said as he got into position. Even though you wanted Ivan really bad, you couldn't help but flinch a little when he pushed the tip of his penis lightly against your entrance. You raised your head up and saw how long and thick Ivan's shaft was. You panicked a little and gripped Ivan's shoulders tightly.

"This is going to hurt. Just take deep breaths." Ivan said before pushing himself into you and breaking past your hymen, moaning as he did because of how tight you were around his penis. You yelped in pain, digging your nails into his skin as you felt like your walls were being torn apart. Ivan hissed in slight pain as your nails drew a little blood, but he kept easing himself inside of you slowly. Eventually he was all the way in. He then waited for you to adjust to his presence inside you, but you could tell he was using all of his will power to hold himself back. Ivan sometimes moved his hips back and forth ever so slightly to cope with his impatience and desire, still careful not to hurt you as you continued to adjust to him. After a couple minutes, the pain turned into aching desire.

"You can move now." You told Ivan. He wasted no time and started thrusting into you hard and fast. Both of you moaned as you dove into the depths of pleasure together. At one point, Ivan hit a spot that made you drown in ecstasy, your g-spot.

"A-Ah Ivan! H-hit there again!" You moaned out as Ivan nodded his head and aimed for that spot over and over again. This drove you over the edge and you quickly reached your orgasm. You came and your walls clamped down on Ivan's penis, causing him to reach his orgasm too.

"(y-y/n) I'm cumming!" He announced as his thrusts became more frantic and he released his semen deep inside of you. He gave a few more weak thrusts before pulling out. Some of Ivan's semen leaked out of you as he collapsed beside you on the bed. The two of you panted heavily, trying to regain your breath. You suddenly sat up in a bit of a panic. Ivan sat up as well.

"Is there something wrong (y/n)?" Ivan asked you before planting a kiss on your cheek which made you blush a little.

"I need help with the homework worksheet for your class that's due tomorrow and it's getting late." You told Ivan.

"I'll help you with it tomorrow and postpone the due date by one day. Just get some rest tonight." Ivan said kindly as he laid back down on the bed and you followed. He kissed you on the forehead before pulling the covers over the both of you and held you close to his bare chest.

"Я люблю тебя." Ivan said to you sweetly.

"I love you too, Ivan." You responded as you inched up to give him a peck on the lips. Ivan leaned down to meet your lips and kissed you passionately. After your lips parted, you guys cuddled for a while before falling asleep.


End file.
